An Unfaithful Afternoon
by ravenclawROAR
Summary: Set during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, between Harry and Umbridge..
1. Chapter 1

Now that Professor Umbridge was controlling Hogwarts there was very little that anyone could do without getting in trouble for. Even the most simple of things, take laughing for example, would give you a detention. There was a constant depressed mood among the students, even the Slytherin's seemed to be miserable from Umbridge's wrath. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat at a table in the Library, each studying for the upcoming OWL's. A sigh parted from Harry's lips, they hadn't had a DA meeting for so long - he wasn't even sure if they were even a group anymore. Everyone knew that rebelling would only work if _everyone_ was involved, most students backed out, not wanting to be apart of the battle between Professor Umbridge and the students. Even the other Professors knew that Umbridge were getting out of hand, it was getting ridiculous.

Harry paused, looking to his two best friends. "Why can't we get a normal Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts?" He asked rhetorically, "I wish we had Professor Lupin again, he was the best Professor we've ever had-"  
"Harry!" Hermione quickly said, "How could you say such a thing? Professor McGonagall is great, and so is Professor Flitwick!" she looked up from her books and folded her arms across her chest.  
Ron sniggered and looked up at Hermione and Harry, it was surprising he wasn't at the Great Hall, trying to stuff as much food as he could get his hands on, into his mouth. He copied Hermione by folding his arms across his chest, "Yeah Harry!" He said, "Snape is one of the best Professor's we've ever had!" both he and Harry couldn't help but chuckle. If Professor Snape was anything to them, he obviously wasn't the best professor. Snape loathed Harry, and almost anyone he was seen with.  
Hermione eyed Harry and Ron angrily, "Professor Snape really isn't that bad! If you two just payed attention more in class often I'm sure he'd actually enjoy you two as students." she said, but deep down she knew that it was really just a lie. Nothing would change Snape's mind about Harry; he would hate him until the day he would die.  
"Oh sure," Ron said and rolled his eyes, "we may as well give Voldemort a hug and say 'Lets sort out our differences over a Butterbeer' and hope for the best!"

The discussion between the three was soon interrupted by the clicking of shoes, Harry, Hermione and Ron all turned to see Professor Umbridge standing a meter or two away from their table. "Ah, Mr. Potter." She said, an evil smirk placed upon her face. "Just the person I was looking for! Come with me." She said, not moving until Harry had.  
"Why? I haven't done anything!" Harry protested.  
"Oh, well I'm afraid you have, actually." She said, her toad-like face not moving an inch. Umbridge took a few steps forward and grabbed Harry by the arm, "Just come with me you insolent little boy!" She growled at him, practically dragging him away from his two best friends.  
"I'll be back!" Harry called out, "You two just finish studying!" Quickly Umbridge marched out the Library, pushing Harry in front of her. As they walked through the endless corridors, Harry couldn't help but to wonder what she was on about. Harry knew he hadn't done anything wrong, for the past week or two he had been as perfect as he saw fit. "Where are we going?" Harry asked angrily, the two were halfway to Professor Umbridge's office.  
"My office. It's time you learnt a lesson."

Once the two had entered her office, which seemed to get pinker each day - more cats were appearing as well, Umbridge shut the door and locked it using a spell which she'd muttered under her breath to ensure that Harry could not escape. Quietly Harry had sat in the chair which was set in front of Umbridge's desk, it wasn't long until he'd joined by Professor Umbridge. Carefully Umbridge poured some hot water into a pink mug which had pink sugar, pink milk and tea leaves.  
"Tea?" She asked kindly, her facial expression seemed as kind as it ever could be.  
"I'm not thirsty." Harry blankly said, knowing full and well that she always snuck Veritaserum in it, waiting for the innocent soul to drink it.  
"You must be thirsty, being crammed in that library _all_ day long." She said, trying to sound as nice as she could still.  
Harry shook his head, "I said I'm not thirsty." He said sternly, reaching for his wand.  
Professor Umbridge's temper had gone, she was never good at pretending to be nice for very long. "Drink it!" She growled.  
"No!"  
"_I said_, DRINK IT! Before I make you!"  
Harry swallowed back his pride, now that he came to think of it he did seem quite parched. He knew that he would regret having the tea as soon as he gulped it down, but it was better than having it forced down his throat. The hot tea entered Harry's stomach like a good kick in the gut.

Slowly Harry could feel himself getting hard, his eyes widened slightly. It definitely wasn't Veritaserum. Harry looked down to his crotch and then to Umbridge. "W-what was that?" Harry demanded.  
"It was Viagra. Of course, you probably have no idea what that is-"  
"I KNOW WHAT IT IS!"  
"Oh, well that will make this more interesting, I'm guessing that you're a virgin so you've never done this before." Umbridge said smoothly.  
Harry jumped to his feet and exclaimed "Whatever you're planning you better knock it off! This is illegal, and wrong on so many levels!"  
Umbridge shrugged and walked around her desk to Harry and said "But you see, I can get away with anything!"  
Before he could have a second thought, Harry had ran to the door. Frantically he jiggled the door handle, it didn't open as it was locked. "OPEN YOU STUPID DOOR!" Harry cried, trying now to force the door open. After a few moments of failing to open the door he knew it was impossible. The only other thing to do, was to avoid what he saw was coming and to keep Umbridge at arms-length away from himself. As Harry turned back to Umbridge, he saw that her toad-like face looking as evil as Voldemort's, he jumped away from Umbridge (who was now walking peacefully towards Harry).  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Potter." She said plainly, "The easy way is generally more fun though, and less- Less memorable for you." quickly she flicked out her wand, preparing herself for "the hard way", knowing that Harry would never agree to such a thing. "Expelliarmus!" Umbridge said, Harry's wand flew out from his hands and over to Umbridge (she caught it without moving from her place).  
"No!" Harry said, "I won't let you!"  
"I guess it will be the hard way.. IMPERIO!"

Before Harry knew it he was removing his pants, it felt like there was a string running through his body - controlling his every move. If Harry even tried to protest against the strings, it felt like his muscle's were tearing. Whilst he did this (forcibly) Umbridge had changed into something more _alluring,_ it wasn't very seductive towards Harry though. It was quite the opposite. Harry felt the strings making him lie down, Umbridge walked over to harry and begun to hump him. "PLEASE STOP!" Harry cried out, "PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST NOT THIS!" it wasn't long until his cheeks puffed up and his eyes were engulfed with tears.  
"SILENCE POTTER!" She squealed, now thrusting quicker and harder, having too much fun. It wasn't long until the tears from Harry's eyes had escaped down onto his face, his eyes were shut as tight as they could be - not wanting to see anything - even if they weren't shut, the tears would have easily blurred his vision to the point where he couldn't make out any shapes.  
"Please just stop!" Harry cried, making little to no movements. Only having his body forced to move.

After an hour or two of Umbridge thrusting aggressively had she decided to stop, "You're no fun, Potter." she said angrily. "You weren't even trying!" she got up from Harry and redressed herself, throwing Harry's pants to him. On her desk was Harry's wand, once Harry had put his pants back on his face was almost as white as one of the resident ghosts at Hogwarts. His body was trembling with fear and shock.  
"C-can I h-have my wand b-back?" Harry asked.  
"Maybe in a few days, if no-one else has found out."  
Even if Harry told someone, the fact was that nobody would believe him. The Daily Prophet was still making stupid lies about Harry, now if he said that his professor had raped him they'd make a fool of him. "O-okay." He said.  
"Go clean yourself up, boy." Umbridge said, having taken off the enchantments from the door.

As quickly as he could, Harry ran to the boys bathroom. He took a shower and scrubbed his whole body down as hard as he could - trying to "cleanse" himself from the dirty horrors he had just been through. Yet deep down he knew that no matter how hard he scrubbed, he would never be able to look at himself (or Umbridge) the same again. His once-bright emerald eyes were now just emerald and full of shame.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

A week had passed, Harry had gotten little to no sleep throughout it all. Even when he had gotten to sleep he had nightmares, reliving what he and Umbridge had done. Perhaps the lack of sleep was finally catching up to him, but he wouldn't look twice without having a small heart-attack. Harry refused to tell anyone about what happened, but everyone knew something was up: Most of the professors, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the Order... Yet, despite all the kind words he was given, he refused to tell anyone - ashamed of what they'd all think. Harry was sat at one of the two-seater sofas in the Gryffindor Common Room, his pale face seemed even paler with the circling dark rings under his eyes. If there was ever a time he wished he was dead, for sure, it was now.  
"Harry..?" Came a small whisper, coming from the steps leading to the girls dormitories.  
He looked over to see Hermione walking over to him, "I'm fine, Hermione." he said very quickly. His eyes returned to the fire, Hermione sat down beside him and placed a hand on his thigh. Harry flinched "P-please don't." he said quickly, feeling his insides tremble like they had on the unfaithful afternoon that Umbridge had raped him.  
Hermione took her hand from him and looked him dead in the eye, "You have to tell us what happened, Harry. We won't think any less of you, or laugh. We just want to help you feel better. It's killing us _all_ to see you like this." she said solemnly. Harry stooped over his knees and placed his head gently in his hands. Slowly he shook his head, "What happened, Harry?" she asked quietly, Harry just shook his head again.  
"You have to-" He said, now leaning up, his face puffed and red. He hated anyone seeing him crying, but he just couldn't hold it back, "promise me that you won't laugh, or tell _anyone._ Not even Ron." he finished.  
"Ron will want to know-"  
"PROMISE ME!"  
"Okay, I promise. What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked, slowly Harry gained the courage to explain it to her. By the end of it, Harry was trembling again; in fear that if Umbridge knew he told someone, she'd do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed since Umbridge had raped Harry, there were only three people that knew about what happened; or so Harry believed. Umbridge had returned Harry's wand (although, it did take longer than Harry had expected) because, seeing the state she had put him in, it was too obvious he wasn't going to tell anyone else in a hurry. Hermione had promised not to tell anyone, not even Ron, about what had happened to him but deep down she knew that if no-one else knew, this could get out of hand.

Harry refused to even be in the same room with Umbridge, purely out of shame, but there were even times when he couldn't achieve that. Sometimes he would find himself studying and she would appear out of nowhere, and there was always the meal times – nobody could escape that for too long. Harry had enough, he wanted to leave – and so he wrote to Sirius:

_Dear Padfoot,  
I want to leave. As long as Umbridge is here, I don't want to be. Please, you're the only one who won't question me. I'll do all the house-work, I'll do my courses – I just want to get out of here.  
Please._

When he'd written that, he walked over to the owlery and found Hedwig happily sitting on a ledge. "Hey Hedwig.. Get this to Sirius as soon as you can. I don't care how, you just get it to him." He said, his voice was stern but there was still the little boy stuck inside him – banging for freedom. "I'll give you a big treat when you get back." He said and smiled slightly. Despite her being an owl, he knew that nothing would come across them. When Hedwig was out of sight, Harry sighed and walked back to the castle, awaiting a response from Sirius.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

The weekend had approached slower than usual, Sirius was bound to send Hedwig back soon. Harry prayed that she'd come. He was sat in the Great Hall once more, Ron and Hermione were both having lunch, each giving the other "We have to talk to him" kind of looks. The particular screech that Hedwig had echoed through the Hall, soon more and more owls flooded in with her. Harry's eyes darted up to them and looked for Hedwig, he couldn't have a bigger smile on his mouth. She was there with a note from Sirius!

Hedwig swooped down to Harry and landed gracefully in front of him. As quick as Harry could, he took the note from Hedwig and stroked her. "I'll give you that big treat later, I promise." He said to her and smiled the first proper smile in a very long time. When he unraveled the parchment he read Sirius' response:

_Dear Harry.  
If you come here, you must tell me what happened. I won't judge you. You're still the same friend I have, regardless of the situation. In return of knowing what happened, you may come back from Hogwarts whenever you like. I can arrange something to happen.  
Wishing you the very best,  
Padfoot._

Harry looked up to Ron and Hermione, their faces seemed hopeful. They knew that whatever was on the parchment, it worked, Harry was happy. "Ron, Hermione. I'm going back to Grimmauld Place for a while, when- When Umbridge has left, I'll come back." He said, Hermione nodded but Ron, on the other hand, looked rather confused.  
"Harry, mate, whatever it was it won't happen again. You have to stay at Hogwarts, we need you – the DA needs you." Ron said.  
"I think it's a good idea you do-" Hermione begun, but was interrupted by Ron  
"That's because you know what's going on!"  
"Guys, settle down." Harry said, "I'll come back. I promise, I just need a break."

And so that's what it was. A break.


End file.
